diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/23 April 2018
00:02:48 ant 00:05:04 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 01:10:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b who all be here o_0 01:40:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:43:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 02:07:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ursuul 02:07:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b You alive? 02:07:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Here? 02:07:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b That is a no 02:26:27 <Özün_Oldun> b/b <@242441017976946690> am alive 02:26:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Not for long fallin asleep 03:08:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:42:23 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 07:51:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:51:59 probs going to commit suicide 08:17:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:35:27 i'll hang myself 08:35:47 okay what just happened? 08:39:21 yesterday i was playing arras out of boredom with LemonBird03 08:39:28 and then he asked if he can be the ball tank 08:39:30 i said yes 08:39:35 and then i started tankball 08:39:48 it went horribly wrong and now taco wrote to CX about what has happened 08:39:54 what happened? 08:39:56 if i lose devmode, i lose my life too 08:40:12 i lost my nerves and accidentally recced 4 people in arras. 08:40:55 theres still chance that you can keep that devmode. 08:42:13 hopefully you will 08:44:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:45:10 ... 08:45:14 ..... 08:45:17 fuck my life 08:45:22 Hello. 08:45:24 hold on my internet's bad. 08:45:28 hi 08:45:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:45:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:45:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:45:43 You will keep your rights, hopefully. 08:46:26 well 08:46:32 taco reported that i was abusing 08:46:40 now i can kms yay. 08:46:42 what exactly happened? 08:47:13 Only thing left was that and it happened, oh backwarded minds. 08:47:38 i accidentally abused my devmode after i lost my nerves. 08:47:50 what led to that? 08:48:03 the fact that i got spawnkilled 08:48:14 while using the console 08:48:28 Shouldn't devs have at least like invincibility? 08:48:32 nah 08:48:39 only the tank that they can change to 08:48:46 its called Developer 08:48:51 and base is immortal too. 08:48:59 Or have a separate server. 08:51:17 nah they dont 08:51:26 we used to have one but it turned into 2tdm 08:51:34 Oh... sad. 08:51:42 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/181830193072177152/437898042612383754/unknown.png" 08:51:53 yep yep... 08:52:03 that dud who hanged himself is me. 08:57:51 ... 09:40:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 09:40:30 Hello. 09:40:48 Heyo. 09:56:01 hi.. 09:57:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hopefully CX will let you keep your beta tester. 10:00:04 aka devmode in my case 10:05:54 -!- Lolgamer890 has joined Special:Chat 10:06:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hello there 10:06:16 no kill everyone 10:06:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b excuse me? 10:07:53 What happens to PMs sent to Ozun Oldun? 10:08:05 Rawr. 10:08:31 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Nothing happens 10:08:37 <Özün_Oldun> b/b they're just there. 10:08:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b you might as well have said nothing 10:08:57 Good. 10:09:07 Wanted to know before doing something. 10:09:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b What, did you PM her something embarrassing, or was about to? 10:09:44 So they aren't logged? 10:09:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b No. 10:09:53 No, just was going to test and I didn't want to feel like a fool. 10:09:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b No PMs are logged. 10:10:24 "Sending PMs to a bot?" Fool". I tried to avoid that. 10:10:31 I just did. 10:12:03 Ozun Oldun has become the most important member of the community right after the bridge was complete. 10:12:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Agree 10:14:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Discussions are lit 10:18:23 Never used Discussions and I don't think I will. 10:19:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b why not? 10:20:07 We have chat and Discord. 10:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b well true. 10:20:18 I think it's an open-and-shut case. 10:20:25 Chat. 10:30:35 -!- VerxURANIUM has joined Special:Chat 10:30:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 10:31:10 dad? 10:31:15 -!- VerxURANIUM has left Special:Chat 10:31:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ? 10:35:51 hi 10:36:10 where's dad? 10:36:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b why would I know? 10:37:07 since im going to have piano lessons in the next few weeks and i think i should practice 25 hours a day 10:37:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b (thonk) 10:37:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b <:thonk:426125963114315786> : 10:38:37 im kinda sad 10:38:48 as to what happened yesterday 10:39:11 was it the thing about the devmode? 10:39:14 yes 10:39:19 it wasnt just me 10:39:27 Oh, who else? 10:39:28 it was lemonbird03 aka the hyperboloid guy 10:39:42 taco saw what ppl were talking about 10:39:44 it was about me 10:40:14 huh 10:42:54 lemonbird03 was that huge circle tank 10:43:26 oh 10:49:14 i should also practice my guitar 24 hours more everyday 10:50:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b simultaneously playing piano and guitar <:thonk:426125963114315786> 10:50:43 i guess that means im cheating with my guitar 10:50:55 sorry babe 10:55:44 but i wanna hit those piano keys DAMN hard 10:55:53 imsosorry 10:56:24 I play the violin. 10:56:37 Has been 3.5 years or so. 10:58:08 fml 10:58:19 im not sure if im gonna have devmode still 10:58:24 i accidentally killed people 10:58:26 in arras 10:58:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b well i mean 10:58:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b it's arras 10:58:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b of course people die 10:59:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b here's hoping CX is generous 10:59:11 are devs allowed to kill other people? 11:02:10 yes but i violated the friendly reminder on accident 11:04:28 but i purposeally killed skrialik after i lost my nerves 11:04:54 oh and accidentally pushed lemonbird03 into the green base 11:05:10 well... 11:05:31 hopefully CX will let you keep that devmode 11:05:35 ok.. 11:05:55 am i allowed to post something 11:06:08 where? 11:09:04 necros really need to be nerfed 11:10:24 they were nerfed 3 times already 11:10:49 they still need it 11:11:11 yeah 11:11:18 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/399369748275527700/437890765499400193/unknown.png" 11:11:23 i wrote this. 11:11:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Arras necro or Diep Necro? 11:11:33 arras 11:11:33 arras 11:11:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no complaints 11:11:43 .. 11:11:49 its too OP 11:11:53 go check that img i posted.. 11:11:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no complaints about you wanting it to get nerfed i mean# 11:12:06 clearly you can see i hate myself. 11:20:55 can i hang myself pls.. 11:20:56 I managed to get to 1st 11:21:09 i feel miserable 11:21:10 and i'd say i should stop for now 11:21:20 anyway i gotta get on my phone now 11:21:24 so brb 11:22:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:22:19 I remember making a mistake but I don't feel so bad after all, as I discovered the true going of events. 11:30:31 <Özün_Oldun> b/b the one thing i posted in discord perfectly describes me 11:31:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:31:47 I just ate... 11:31:57 A rabbit and didn't even know it until my mother did. 11:31:58 lol 11:32:46 ok I like it 11:32:58 k 11:33:03 It tastes good tho 11:33:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:33:23 uh wa 11:34:57 cya 11:35:08 k 11:37:16 uh anyone? 11:38:51 I love it 11:40:09 What even happened? 11:41:19 fallen booster left 11:41:38 he is still not gone 11:41:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:41:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:43:13 ok I'm rich 11:43:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b y 11:44:38 which boss do you hate the most guardian or summoner 11:50:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:51:53 rly stop with the cringe 11:51:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:52:07 What cringe? 11:52:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Possibly the constant joining and leaving. 11:52:26 the leaving cringe 11:52:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b And for the record, I hate Fallen Booster the most. 11:52:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b That is not cringe. 11:52:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Just his bad internet 11:53:05 I hate gurdian 11:53:15 alot 11:53:24 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 11:53:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Yooooo underslime long time no see 11:53:42 hello 11:53:46 hi 11:54:22 I think I'll be completely back by tommorow 11:54:28 I miss this place 11:54:37 yeah 11:54:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Welcome father 11:54:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b As you can see, new things are afoot 11:55:05 Multiple people controlling ozun now? 11:55:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b It is wonderful to see you all 11:55:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b No 11:55:15 <Özün_Oldun> b/b it's just a bridge 11:55:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b from the chat to the discord 11:55:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ^ 11:55:22 a great time for people to go in... 11:55:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b neat isn't it? 11:55:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b it's wonderful 11:55:25 ...Bridg- oh 11:55:26 And make me feel shitty. 11:55:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b :( 11:55:45 <Özün_Oldun> b/b also Hayden 11:55:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Underslime you should join the Discord 11:55:49 k 11:55:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Good time 11:55:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b you might want to check on Fallen 11:55:51 Bye 11:55:51 ye 11:55:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Why? 11:55:53 joining 11:55:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b What happened? 11:55:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b chech general 11:56:01 <Özün_Oldun> b/b check* 11:56:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Tidal verify him 11:56:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Verify Underslime 11:56:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b gtg 11:56:15 cant join 11:56:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oof 11:56:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:56:26 invalid invite or somethin like that 11:56:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b rip 11:56:37 *sucside horn 11:56:47 Does this have something to do with the fact that I must have a verified phone number? 11:56:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b excuse me? 11:56:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b @Underslime no. 11:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I didn't use a phone number 11:57:07 -!- Lolgamer890 has left Special:Chat 11:57:08 Oh good 11:57:10 ok 11:59:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Did you find the Discord ok? 11:59:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b You can click the Module on the right or on my profile 12:20:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b henlo 12:25:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hey! 12:25:52 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:25:54 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 12:25:57 UNDERSLIME 12:26:09 Also Hi Temz. Glad to see you 12:26:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b likewise 12:26:31 Like this chat bridge thang? 12:26:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i mean 12:26:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b works for me, since it requires less effort to get to 12:28:19 Haha I like it too 12:28:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Underslime I can't do this now 12:28:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b brb 12:31:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b H-h-h-h-hello temz 12:31:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi tidal 12:31:17 ok 12:31:28 <Özün_Oldun> b/b long time no see 12:31:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b indeed 12:31:34 <Özün_Oldun> b/b how has life been? 12:31:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b It's good 12:31:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b nice 12:31:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i heard yours is pretty bad 12:31:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yep 12:40:35 gtg for a moment 12:41:05 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 12:58:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:07:34 Hello Teamerz. 13:49:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:49:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:59:12 Hello? 13:59:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 13:59:34 Good. 13:59:44 Not a demonic silence at least. 14:09:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oh hi auf 14:10:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b srry im kinda late lol 14:10:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yo temz 14:10:57 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:11:19 -!- AmethystPearlFusion has joined Special:Chat 14:11:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 14:11:31 Hey there 14:12:00 Hello. 14:15:11 -!- AmethystPearlFusion has left Special:Chat 14:15:37 -!- AmethystPearlFusion has joined Special:Chat 14:16:07 -!- AmethystPearlFusion has left Special:Chat 14:16:16 -!- AmethystPearlFusion has joined Special:Chat 14:17:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 14:17:29 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 14:17:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b this is cool 14:17:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ey nobel 14:18:01 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 14:18:56 <Özün_Oldun> b/b wassup 14:40:00 Hello. 15:05:15 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi patrik 15:26:14 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:06 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Look at my Fortnite kills 16:39:58 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:08:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hey 17:27:00 hi 17:27:03 i feel sad 17:27:11 if i lose devmode i lose my life too 17:28:08 what 17:56:39 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:56:44 heya 17:57:29 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 17:57:57 hi 18:00:03 hi 18:00:42 hi 18:00:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 18:01:19 don't 18:02:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ? 18:11:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b don't? 18:13:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b don't 18:13:27 ....... 18:16:37 Okay, this getting bizzare again. 18:16:54 Unlit side of the chat. 18:17:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ... 18:17:09 unlit? 18:17:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b .. 18:17:16 ... 18:26:27 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I am confused 18:27:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b do not ask.. 18:29:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b isigh/i :/ 18:31:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh 18:35:53 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 18:46:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hey Ozun 18:58:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b did you really just intentionally break the bot 19:00:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no? 19:00:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b he didnt 19:04:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i thought amotes broke it 19:04:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b emotes 19:05:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b <@242441017976946690> don’t use emotes here, I’m working on a replacement function but for now the current bridge will crash if you use emotes 19:05:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b told you so 19:39:07 can i cry 20:27:02 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:27:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:06:18 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Sorry 21:19:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b StOp PiNgInG mE 21:40:25 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 21:40:31 Fiddlesticks 21:58:14 <Özün_Oldun> b/b stix 21:59:19 -!- Royalbaby has joined Special:Chat 22:11:58 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:22:20 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:26:17 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:31:44 why is the chat dead at midnight 22:37:21 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:05:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hueh 23:32:54 -!- Royalbaby has joined Special:Chat 23:33:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 2018 04 23